1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filling arrangements for bulk shipping containers, and more particularly to apparatus for temporarily closing and sealing the upper end of an open top bulk container, as the container and contents are being vibrated and weighed while the container is being filled with a particulate material.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,096,894 4,312,388 4,512,379 4,652,199 4,698,951.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the background search discloses bulk container filling apparatus that includes a vertically moveable hood arrangement for temporarily closing and sealing the upper end of an open top bulk container, as the container and contents are being vibrated and weighed while the container is being filled with a particulate material.